bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollow Darkness Zeal
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60955 |idalt = |no = 1323 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |animation_attack = 169 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 26 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 21, 24, 50, 53, 56, 92, 95, 98, 101 |normal_distribute = 15, 11, 7, 15, 11, 7, 9, 9, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |bb_distribute = 12, 7, 4, 4, 3, 12, 7, 4, 4, 3, 11, 7, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = When the Sealed God's influence in the World of the Gods began to rise, Zeal began to suspect that the order of that world had grown corrupted, and began conducting a secret investigation with his master's permission. His exact methods remain unknown, but Kulyuk did disappear almost immediately after Zeal uncovered some classified information regarding the Holy Emperor, and thus many believe the two actions to be linked to one another. No one knows if Zeal ever shared this information with his master and his other comrades, but once his master went missing, he continued operating on his own. |summon = Keep your priorities in check. If you lose yourself in the moment, you will waste a perfectly good plan.. |fusion = It is better to hide one's strength than to show it off meaninglessly... Regardless, steady training is still required. |evolution = I do not fear change. If I did, it would stunt my growth. | hp_base = 4247 |atk_base = 1902 |def_base = 1675 |rec_base = 1606 | hp_lord = 6047 |atk_lord = 2534 |def_lord = 2245 |rec_lord = 2157 | hp_anima = 6789 |rec_anima = 1959 |atk_breaker = 2732 |def_breaker = 2047 |def_guardian = 2443 |rec_guardian = 2058 |def_oracle = 2146 |rec_oracle = 2454 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Obscure Catastrophe |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP & considerably boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 100% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Attack |bb = Vacant Gale |bbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 5 BC fill per turn, 30% BC efficacy boost, 1~2 BC per Spark |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Double Spark Enigma |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & considerably boosts Atk and boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to inflict 25% more Spark vulnerability, 130% boost to Atk & 150% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 60954 |evointo = 60956 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Dark Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Zeal2 }}